iGet Protective
by mrld97
Summary: After what Sam's boyfriend does to her, it makes Freddie protective of her.  he doesn't want to anyone to hurt her again.  Rated T for just barely any violence.  Enjoy!
1. Hiding it

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly… obviously.

**iGet Protective**

"_And_… we're through!" I said, turning off my camera.

"Sweet!" Sam said, reaching into her pocket to pull out a bag of jelly beans in a zip block bag.

Carly smiled at her best friend, then looked up to me, "Do you guys wanna stay and watch a movie?"

"Sure," I said, and put down the camera.

"I would've stayed anyway." Sam said her mouth full of jelly beans.

Carly walked over to the elevator, and Sam followed.

I tied up the cords I used today-

"I'll be down in a minute I just have to tie-"

I was cut off when Sam rudely pushed the button, and the doors closed.

I frowned, and tied up the cords and stuffed them into the rack on the cart, and took the elevator down.

When it opened up, I just saw Carly, sitting in front of her computer picking grapes out of a bowl.

"Hey," I said, taking a grape, "Where's Sam?"

She didn't look up from her computer, "Bryce stopped by, and I think they went to the Groovy Smoothies. She said she'd be back in half an hour."

Ugh, _Bryce_, her boyfriend. I don't get what Sam sees in him, he's a bad dude. I mean, so is Sam, put he seems worse, nastier, I don't know. Carly doesn't exactly approve of him either, but Sam has been dating him for two months.

I nodded.

_Forty- five minutes later…_

Carly crossed her arms, "Where is she? She is fifteen minutes late…"

I shrugged, "She's always late."

She looked like she was about to defend her friend, but then had nothing.

"Let's just watch the movie without her."

"Okay," She agreed, "Nothing scary."

I laughed, and she glared at me.

_One hour later…_

"She won't pick up her phone!" Carly sighed.

"Maybe she accidently flushed it down the toilet…again."

"She's usually careful with her phone, though, she just dropped the other one down the toilet to get a new one."

Carly was pacing back and forth now, "I knew Bryce wasn't good, what if he hurt her?"

"Carly… calm down, I'll go find her. I said, walking towards the door.

"…Okay!" I heard from behind me.

She wasn't at the Groovy Smoothies, so I walked further down the street.

There were too many people walking around, and it was raining too, so there were a thousand people squirming around trying to get places quickly in the rain.

But of course I found her in that mush of people.

She was standing against a brick wall of a building, under a small ledge that had a light under it. She's looking like she's trying to stay dry, but she's not succeeding. She was soaked.

"Sam!" I ran up to her, "What are you doing? You have Carly freaking out wondering where you are!"

She looked up to me, "Oh, sorry." She said, plaintively.

"What's wrong? Where's Bryce?" I asked, talking a little bit loud over the pouring rain, already flooding the street.

She shrugged. "He just left you here?" I grabbed her shoulder, and she jumped a mile… almost…. Frightened?

She shook it off, "No. He left me at the Groovy Smoothies."

I was so confused, and didn't really know what to ask.

"Did he… um… what happened?"

She raised her eyebrows at me, and then looked at her shoes, which were in the middle of a puddle, "He dumped me."

I wasn't surprised. I felt bad for Sam, but I wasn't surprised. Everyone knew Bryce is known for breaking hearts.

"…Oh… I'm sorry, Sam. But, come on, you're strong, you've been dumped bef-" And she slapped me. Okay, yeah I know, that was a really bad move, I know. "Sorry. I didn't mean… Um… what did he do?"

"He. Dumped. Me. Did I not just say that?" She snapped.

"Well, I mean, did he do anything? You never been like this when-"

I didn't finish, and she gave me a glare.

She didn't answer.

"Did he say anything mean?"

"…no."

"Did he hurt you?"

She turned pale in the rain, it looked like, "…er, no. Why would he?"

"Sam?"

"WHAT."

"Come back to Carly's." I grabbed her wrist, and she jumped again.

I looked back at her, shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I just got dumped." She said, again. She didn't really seem mad, she didn't seem happy, she seemed tired, if anything.

I walked her back to Carly's, full of confusion, trying to ask her questions.

"I never seen you this upset about a guy, Sam."

"I'm n-not that upset." She studdered.

"You seem kind of hurt."

"I just got dumped."

"I told you he was a bad guy, so did Carly."

"Y-yeah."

Maybe she was just cold…

"Did he do anything to you?"

She didn't answer.

"Sam?"

She made her hair cover most of her face, and her bangs were dripping wet, and covering her eyes.

"No. And I don't wanna talk about it, so shut up."

I blinked a few times, but walked the rest of the way in silence.

**Sam POV**

As soon as I walked through Carly's door, I headed for her bathroom to put makeup on the bruise that's probably beginning to form, but of course Carly slowed me down.

"SAM! Where have you been! -"She gasped, "W-what happened to your face?"

I quickly shot a glance at Freddie who froze, looking at me with bulging eyes.

I covered the side of my face, "I—um, I've been crying…" I tried to fake look embarrassed.

"Oh, Sam…" She went to hug me, and then her arm touched the bruise on my face, and I gasped, and winced.

She pulled back immediately, "What's wrong?"

I looked over to Freddie, who had his mouth party open in shock. Does he know?

I looked back to Carly, "Nothing." I said, and sniffled.

**Freddie's POV**

Sam walked into the apartment quickly, and I put my jacket on the Shay's couch.

"SAM! Where have you been! -"She gasped, "W-what happened to your face?"

_What_? I quickly turned to see Sam, who quickly covered the side of her face.

What… was she doing? Did she get hurt? I started to put the puzzle pieces together… maybe Bryce _did_ hurt her. Maybe she lied.

"I-um…. I've been crying." She admitted to her best friend, looking down to her toes.

I calmed down just a little.

"Oh, Sam…" Carly hugged her, and then I heard Sam gasp, and she winced.

Okay, the panic returned.

But maybe I'm just thinking too much about it. Maybe she really was just crying, and her face was red.

But, she's my friend, and I want to know the truth.

Sam tucked her hair behind her ear, and then I really saw it.

Right under her eye. Her cheek was swollen, very red, and almost purple. I stiffened. I didn't want to think about it. But all I was thinking about was Bryce hitting Sam across the face. I shuddered.

Sam looked at me, and I think she noticed me staring, because she quickly turned her head quickly, and got up.

"I'm going to take a waz." She stated, and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Carly rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Poor Sam," She said, sitting down next to me on the couch, "Bryce was one of her longest relationships."

I just nodded.

"She hasn't cried in forever either. The last time she cried was when she got that job." Carly sighed.

"Poor Sam…" She said again.

At that second Sam walked back into the room, and the redness was gone.

Makeup.


	2. Running Away

**Authors note: The more reviews the faster the update! If you all review, I'll update as fast as I possibly could. And if I don't get a lot of reviews, then the update will be a while. Just a heads up! Just review! I don't care if it's a one world review!**

**Disclaimer: No… I don't own iCarly.**

**Sam POV**

I had bruised before, but this one was probably the worst. Jeez, he hit me hard.

I've had boyfriends before, but never one that slapped me.

I said bye to Carly, and Freddie before, and left as fast as I could. I didn't want them to get suspicious. Even though, I bet Carly was already suspicious that I didn't stay the night.

If Carly knew, she would freak. If Freddie knew… well I don't really know. But I don't want to find out.

I saw a bus with lights on it driving up to a street corner where many people where waiting.

I ran up to the stop, running through puddles in the process, getting the ends of my jeans soaked, and uncomfortable. Ugh, I hate that feeling.

I quickly got onto the bus, handing the driver a few crumpled and soggy singles from my pocket.

I walked to the back of the bus, where a man was sitting, and talking on his phone.

I crossed my arms, and glared at him, and he quickly gathered his bags and got up from the seat.

I smirked, and happily took the seat he kindly offered.

I reached into my school bag, which was green and purple tie dyed with two straps to put over my shoulder.

I grabbed my black mirror, and opened it to see that my makeup was screwed up from the rain and the bruise had turned into a pale purple color.

I touched it, and winced. Okay, that was stupid. I sighed, and closed the mirror, and closed my eyes.

I opened them a second later, and looked to the seat next to me-

"Gah!" I gasped, and jumped back, "What are you doing here, nub?"

His hair was dripping in the front, onto his face.

He moved it out of his face, "I want to know what's up."

"How did you get here?" I demanded.

"Why did you run off? And why is your face bruised?" He looked, worried. He scooted to my seat.

"Wha- how did you make this bus? I had to run, to make it, and you weren't behind me-"

"Sam! He hit you!" He whispered, loudly.

I made my hair cover my face. And I felt the need to stay strong, and not cry… but I did anyway.

Freddie's face went from, almost angry, to completely worried.

He froze, but and then carefully put his arm around me, like he was debating whether he should do it or not.

**Freddie's POV**

I have _never_ in my _entire_ life, seen Sam so… so…. What's the word, so broken.

It kills me sometimes that guys never treat her as well as they should.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut, then re-opened them. She sniffled, and wiped another tear.

Her lip trembled, and she dug her face into my chest.

I put my arm on her back.

I sighed. How can anyone hurt Sam? It kills me. What did she ever do?

After ten minutes, (I think we definitely missed her stop) I heard her mumble very quietly through sobs, "Are you going to tell Carly?"

"You know I have to. We're your best friends. We are going to look out for you, Sam."

"You don't have to look out for me, I can handle it myself."

"Well yeah, but…Sam, what I mean is… um." Okay, I really didn't know what I meant.

I started over, "Sam. I just don't want a repeat of this. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"It's not going to happen again."

"How do you know?"

She sat up, and now I really saw the bruise. She looked terrible. My stomach felt like it just dropped, and I let out a small gasp.

"He didn't even hit me that hard!"

I stared at her, "He obviously hit you very hard."

She didn't talk.

And to break the silence, the bus driver yelled back, "This is the last stop! Get off!"

It wasn't Sam's stop, but she got off the bus fast, and I followed.

It was so dark outside, I didn't even know what time it was.

I saw Sam's figure run and splash through the puddles, but I had no idea where she disappeared to.

"Sam!" I called out.

No answer.

"Sam!"

No answer again.

I sighed, and started to walk all the way back to my apartment, which may just be three miles away.

Great.

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry if it was short. I'm really tired. So I'm sorry if it wasn't good either.**

**I'll right more, if you guys review.**


	3. The Fight

**Author's Note: Wow, I got a lot more reviews than last chapter. So thanks a lot those who reviewed! I loved reading them! And I tried updating sooner, but since I have school I can't find as much time as I can on the weekend because of homework and going to sleep earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**(Freddie's Point of View)**

"Where do you think she is?" Carly asked.

I told her about Sam, and just as I predicted, she freaked. And then she told Spencer, and he freaked. I wonder what would happen if I told my mom…

"I don't know! She didn't text back." I shrugged, checking my phone again.

"Well, what do you th-"Carly stared past me, and I turned.

I saw Bryce walk up with a friend, up to a few more people, laughing.

My eyes narrowed, and I started to walk, but Carly gripped my shoulder.

She looked me in the eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I just need to have a word with Bryce." I told her, and she still gave me that look, that she didn't know if it was a really good idea.

But she released her hand, and I walked.

Bryce noticed me, and smirked, "Oh, look who it is, it's Fre-"

I punched him in the stomach before he finished.

"Freddie!" I heard Carly call from her locker.

I pushed him to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled, curled up on the ground, but then quickly got up, and shoved me in the chest.

"What is wrong with _you_? You know what you did to Sam!" I said, punching him in the face, making him lean forward, and put his hand over his nose.

He quickly took his hand away, and his nose was still bloody, and he punched me in the nose, making me do the same as he did before.

I groaned, and quickly pushed him as hard as I could to the ground.

I heard his chuckle, even though you can hear the pain in it, "You thought that was bad? You should see what I did to her this morning when I found her walking to school."

I grew even more angered than I was five seconds ago. No wonder why Sam isn't in school. I wanted to find her, wherever she was. After I beat up Bryce here.

I heard all his friends getting interested in the fight, and cheering him on, and I heard a crowd forming around us, talking about the fight, and wondering how it started. I'm sure Carly was in the crowd.

From the floor, Bryce tripped me with his foot, and I felt onto my back.

I jumped onto him, and punched him multiple times.

He fought back, too, giving me several bad bruises, a bloody lip, and probably a broken nose.

All the sudden my arm was pulled, and I was on my feet again.

Principle Franklin.

**(Carly's POV)**

I knocked on Sam's door, and after about a minute of knocking Sam opened the door.

She was dressed as if she was going to school, but her arm had about ten colorful band-aids on them.

"What happened to you?" I giggled.

She looked at her arm, "Oh. I fell into my thorn bush? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well, yeah, but then you weren't there and you didn't answer our texts, and then Freddie got into that fight with Bryce, and I thought I would tell-"

"Woah, woah. Freddie got in a _fight_? What the fudge?"

I nodded.

"With _Bryce_? He. Is. INSANE."

I nodded, and then felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I raised my eyebrows as I read it, "And apparently he was winning , too!"

"_Was_ winning? Yeah, right. Freddie Benson. Winning a fight with Bryce. Ha. Yeah…"

I nodded, "That's what Gibby said. And now apparently he's in the principal's office." I shrugged, "No surprise. I tried to get him to stop, I was yelling, but he probably couldn't hear me. And even if he did, I doubt he would have listened."

"Wow… why did he do it?"

"Do the fight? I have no idea what happened!"

She nodded, and looked at the wall corner, like she was blanking out.

All of the sudden my phone buzzed again, and it was a phone call from Freddie.

"Hey Freddie. Are you out of your mind?"

_"I'm sorry. I was just really mad at that kid. Can you put Sam on?"_

"Sure…"

I handed the phone to Sam, but she was heating up noodle soup in the microwave.

I walked over to her, and she said, "Just put it on speaker."

"'Kay." I pressed the button.

"What do you want fudge face? And why did you fight Bryce? " Sam said, looking into the microwave while her soup rotated on the plate inside.

"_He said he did something to you this morning! ? Are you okay? What did he do?"_

I turned and stared at Sam, who slowly looked away from the microwave.

She squinted at the phone, like it was Freddie, and said, "What are you talking about?"

I put my hands on my hips, and waited for Freddie to talk back. I looked at Sam's scraped up arm, putting the pieces together.

She doesn't even have a thorn bush! And if she did it would have been dead by now, because her mom would never water it!

_"Sam, stop lying, what did he do?"_

She grabbed the phone from my hand, and shouted into the speaker, probably making it very loud on Freddie's phone, "None of your business, Freddilly! Go back to your nerd club!"

She hung up.

I pulled her onto the couch, and made her sit down.

"Talk."

She frowned.

"He just pushed me over a fence into a thorn bush. That's it. I just have a bruise on my shoulder, and scrapes on my arms." She said, showing me the band aids again.

I crossed my arms, "You lied to me!"

"I have a reason to! I don't have to tell you everything, Carly! Some things are not for sharing!" She shouted.

"But I'm your best friend! You can trust me!"

"I know, and I know you wouldn't go around telling everyone, but some things I just don't wanna share. Okay?"

"Well is there anything _else_ you lied to me about, Sam?" I growled.

She crossed her arms, "Ma_ybe_!"

I gasped, "SAM! You can at least tell me you don't wanna tell me, instead of LYING! I would have understood!"

She stepped forward, "Why are you freaking out about this! Just admit you are wrong, and leave!"

"I'm not wrong, but I'm leaving anyway!" I yelled back at her.


	4. Hallway

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! If I get 10 reviews then I will update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**(Sam POV)**

I walked through the school's doors, trying not to lean on my left leg, and glanced at my locker and saw Carly standing there. I glanced the other way, and saw Freddie at his locker.

I looked back to Carly, and she met eyes with me.

Then I looked back to Freddie, and walked that way.

"'Sup Freddichini." I said, slamming his locker shut, "Nice job with the beating Bryce up yesterday. Wish I was there!"

He looked up for a second, and sighed, and started doing him combination again.

"Aw what's got wittle Freddie set off today?" I said, squeezing his cheeks.

He pulled away, "Can we talk?"

I shrugged, "'Bout what…" I looked down the hall.

"About what happened yesterday morning. Bryce said-"

"What did he say? Please enlighten me." I said, trying to hide the awkwardness in my voice.

"Nothing. That's why I'm asking you, actually."

"Oh, well. Nothing bad." I shrugged.

"Did he…?" He said, looking awkward, scratching the back of his head, and looking past me.

"No, Freddie, no. Okay? I promise, pinky swear, ankle swear." I said, holding out my pinky.

He laughed a little, and we linked pinkies and shook.

I looked back over to Carly, and back to Freddie.

Freddie followed my eyes, and then looked back to me, "What's up with you and Carly?"

I glared at him, and he inched away from me just a little.

I sighed, "She just… thinks that she should know everything."

"…What?"

"She thinks she should know every little detail in my life."

"What detail did she want to know?"

I looked up to him, "What Bryce did to me. And she doesn't need to know. You are on my side, right?"

"Um, okay, I guess you're right. But…"

"But what?" I glared at him.

"What…did he do?" He asked uncomfortable.

"None of your buis- well, since I'm mad at _Carly_, and not _you_, I guess I'll tell you."

"O…kay."

I rolled up my sweatpants, and Freddie watched looking confused.

Then I heard his small gasp, when my leg was all bruised.

I looked up, and he was wide eyed.

"He- your leg- what-what did he do?" He asked, suddenly seeming protective.

I looked back down to my whole leg bruised, winced at the sight, and then looked up to him.

"It's worse than it looks; he just pushed me into the road." I shrugged, looking down. I'm not exactly _lying_… I just didn't say the whole story. No biggie.

"He shoved you into the road?" He said, eyes still bulging, still in his nerdy, worried mode.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? That jerk… I told you not to-"

"Yeah, I know, you told me not to go out with him. Whatever, I know. I'm fine."

"And… that' all he did? I mean, it's really terrible, just made me hate him twenty thousand times more than I already did… but, I mean, you have a huge bruise, on your whole leg, and you're arm too," He said, motioning to my band-aid covered arm," just from getting pushed into the street?"

"…Yeah, that's all he did." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Promise?" He said, looked worried.

"Dude, yeah, promise."

He still didn't move, "But how did you get all bruised just by getting pushed into the road?"

"I don't know, maybe I bruise easily."

I raised his eyebrows, "You? Bruise easily? Yeah… right."

"Yeah, well-"

The bell rang, and I started to walk away.

When I was about twenty feet from where I was, Freddie calls out, "Wait! He didn't push you when a car was coming right?"

I sped up, and started running down the hall, making my leg hurt more than it ever has. Ow, ow, ow.

"SAM!" He called.


	5. I'm Lucky

**Author's Note: Yay! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Once again, if I get ten reviews for this chapter you get an update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

Okay, she ditched science and English, but she can't hide from me forever.

Something is definitely up, and she is starting to make me crazy. And the hatred I feel for Bryce is over the top.

She's been dodging me all day, and I couldn't even get Carly to get her because they are in their little fight.

I was in Spanish, not concentrating on what we were learning at all. I was just thinking about Sam, and what Bryce did to her.

I was trying to picture her standing up for herself, and that jerk shoving her into the road, and she got hit by a car.

I had to find Sam, and make her explain everything.

**(Sam's POV)**

I sat on the bench outside of the school, and brought my sketchpad with me. For some reason, I felt that being alone was freaky, like Bryce would pop out of the bushes or something, and smack me.

I sighed at the flashback of the other morning, and my leg started to hurt again.

I feel so beat up.

Anyway, the flashback:

_I was walking to school by myself, which I haven't done in a while because I usually walked with Carly, sometimes even Freddie._

_ But the night before, Spencer had all his weird friends over for his birthday party, and let me tell you, they were freaks. I was not staying in that house while they were there. So I went home that night. _

_ Anyway, I was walking to school, and passed Bryce's street, and saw him walking up his block to come to school, too. So, I started to speed up a little, but he already saw me and started yelling, "Sam! Hey, Sam!" So being an idiot, I turned around, and crossed my arms. _

_ He said, "I'm sorry, about yesterday. I had a rough day, and I guess I let my anger out of you. I won't ever hurt you again, I promise."_

_ I actually looked him in the eyes then, and said, "No. It's over. You also made that clear yesterday. You hurt me, and I can't date you." _

_ I turned around, not knowing what was going to happen next, but then he grabbed my arm, and I gasped._

_ "Ow!" I said, and tried to pull away._

_ "Shut up. What do you mean 'no'?" _

_ "I mean, no, I don't want to go out with you again. Sorry." I said, not meaning the 'sorry' part. That jerk._

_ There were two cars coming down the road, about five houses away from where we were._

_ He still didn't let go of my arm, and I started to get angry, so I ripped my arm away, yanking it free._

_ I quickly turned around, and started to run, but that only lasted, I'll say 1.5 seconds before he grabbed my shoulders, smirked, looked at the car coming, and quickly shoved me into the road, and I gasped._

_ The car started to stop, I heard the loud screech. Actually two, from the one behind it, too. But it didn't stop fast enough._

_ I crashed into the front of the car, and my arm got scraped against the front, too. I felt dizzy, as if I was losing my consciousness. _

_ I was then laying on the ground of the road, grabbing my already badly bruised leg._

_ The two people in the cars got out and ran towards me, and tried to help me._

_ I wasn't even concentrating on what they were saying, the most I got was, "Oh my gosh! Sweetie, are you okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" And a bunch of other words of panic._

_ I was concentrating on Bryce walked down the sidewalk as if nothing happened at all._

_ Then, I could barely see, and before anything happened after that, I lost consciousness._

_ Of course, I awoke hours later in a hospital room. Luckily, with no kind of tubes stuck to me like the last time I was here… but I'm not gonna go into that flashback._

I snapped out of that flashback when I felt something touch me.

My head snapped up, and Freddie was sitting next to me… just looking at me.

I waited for him to say something, but when he didn't, I yelled, "What are you doing here!"

"Are you crying?" He asked, studying my face.

I quickly turned the other way, and wiped my eye, "No."

"Yes, you are. Please, Sam, I hate seeing you like this, really. I mean, maybe if I was you, and I was crying , you wouldn't hate seeing me like this, but, I really do care about you Sam!"

I grew angry at him, and felt the desire to punch him, "Why do you think I'm like that! Sure maybe I don't seem like the person who would just put your arm around someone when they need comforting, but I probably would!"

Without hesitation, he put his arm around me. Without hesitation, I let the tears out onto his ugly striped sweater.

"He pushed," I said, through tears, and breaths, "me into," I sniffled, "the road, when a—a car was coming." I finally let it out, unable to keep it in.

I felt him take a deep breath, as if he was ready to kill someone.

"That jerk. I think hate him more than you do." He said, still comforting me.

I just shook my head into his chest.

"I hate him."

"Me too."

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head.

He squeezed my more, "Wanna walk home?"

I didn't say anything for a second, but then nodded.

He pulled me up, and we stood there. Then he hugged me, and I broke down again.

"I'm lucky." I mumbled.

"…what?" He asked.

"That… you are my friend." I admitted, and made Freddie speechless.

Then I could almost see the smile on his face, without even looking at him, "Yeah, I'm glad you are my friend too. I'm glad you smushed your lunch tray on me in third grade."

I laughed, and it was a real one.

**Author's Note: Okay, I think it was a little shorter, but important. Please review! Ten reviews and you get an update!**


	6. Meeting Adam

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love reading them! Remember ten reviews and you get an update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**(Sam's POV)**

Freddie took me back to his apartment yesterday, and I stayed there about an hour and a half before leaving to go home. But Freddie went with me, because he said he didn't want me to run into Bryce on the way home. I told him that he can't keep protecting me, I can handle myself, but he still walked me home. Honestly, I was glad he did. Now I have an idea on what it feels like to be bullied.

I walked into my math class, ready for a whole 40 minutes of sleeping. I was wearing jean capris and a long sleeve purple shirt with owls with a red vest over it, and my black anad white checkered high tops. I reached into my bag for my pillow, but I suddenly crashed into someone, and fell on the ground having a mini heart attack. I still get a panicky feeling when I'm touched, because of Bryce.

I gasped, and looked up to see a guy with brunette, shaggy, but cute hair, and green eyes, wearing a blue and black plaid shirt, with a totally apologetic, worried look. He immediately held out his hand and said, "I'm so sorry, I should've been paying attention, are you okay?"

It almost made me laugh at how nice this kid was. The only person I met that was as nice as him was probably Freddie, but that's it.

I smiled, "It's fine. I just freak out sometimes when I get surprised… I guess."

He laughed, "Okay, I'm still sorry. Wanna sit next to me?"

"Sure."

I realized I didn't even know his name, or recognize him. I guess that explains why he didn't just walk past when I fell.

"Wait… are you new here?" I asked him, as he sat down in a seat at the back of the room.

I smiled a little, "Yeah, I was born in Arizona. But I've moved around a few times in my life, I've also lived in Florida, and California. I'm Adam."

"I'm Sam. Dude, how did you end up in Washington? It's freezing and rainy here, and you grew up in warm weather."

He chuckled, and I smiled, still curious, "My dad's job keeps getting transferred. It's pretty annoying; I'm tired of leaving all my friends."

I frowned, "Oh, that stinks. Sorry."

"It's alright. I still email them and stuff." He shrugged.

I saw Carly take a seat a few desks behind me, next to Gibby, and she stared at me talking with Adam, she looked unhappy. I looked at her, and turned back to Adam.

"Oh." I said.

The bell rang, and everyone standing and talking scrambled to their seat.

I heard Mr. Kress rambling on about math and such, and then a piece of paper touched my hand, and I looked down.

It was a note, and I knew it was from Adam, and I opened it up.

It read: _ANYWAY, I realized I didn't get to ask about you yet. I was just going on about my life. So what about you?_

I grabbed my blue pen and scribbled: _Okay,I was born here in Seattle with my mom who couldn't care less about my life, and my sister who is the opposite of me who is off at a fancy boarding school. So my life isn't the best._

I shoved the note to him, and he opened it.

A minute later I got it back: _Oh, sounds… tough. Sorry, I wish I knew what to say. I'm an only child, and I live with my dad. It's kind of weird; most of my friends either had siblings, or both parents. But I live. _

I smiled a little, our lives both seemed difficult. He's the only person I know who could actually relate to that.

_Well I manage. I spend a lot of times with my friends, Carly and Freddie. Well, mostly Freddie now, I'm kind of not talking to Carly at the moment… being a new kid must be tough for you. _

I hand him the note, and he reads it.

_That seems so familiar, the names, I mean. Don't laugh if my guess is way wrong, but are you guys on that web show?_

_P.S. Yeah, it's hard. Good thing I met you._

I scribbled: _Yeah, iCarly. Almost three years, it's on tonight, too. I wonder how this is going to work out._

He wrote back: _Aren't you and Carly best friends? I mean, I watched the show once. It's really funny, especially you._

My face lit up when I read that, _Yeah, well, we were. I mean, I've only been mad for a few days._

_ P.S. She's a few seats behind us._

_ P.P.S. Thanks : ) I try._

He chuckled when he read it, and we kept writing notes back and forth the whole peiod, and before we knew it, the the bell rang.

"What you have next? I have science." He said.

"Me too!" I said, smiling.

He is a whole lot different than Bryce. I remember we met when I complimented him on beating up a dork. I shuddered, thinking about how much different I, and he was back then. Adam was a lot different. I liked it. I didn't even think about Bryce, or my injuries the whole period.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing my shudder.

"I'm great." I smiled, leading the way.

**(Freddie's POV)**

I waited at Sam's locker, like I have been lately so we can go to science. I smiled when I saw her walk down the hall, but then stiffened when I saw her with her arm on an unfamiliar kid's arm, laughing with him.

She smiled up to him, showing off her perfectly white teeth and he smirked at her, putting his hands in his pockets.

Then Sam saw me, and waved, and the kid she was with looked my way, and smiled, then looked down to probably ask Sam who I was.

She nodded.

Maybe he already knew who I was. I mean, everybody watches iCarly.

Sam walked over to me, seeming happier than she has been the last few days, "Hey Freddicini!" She said, a shoved me.

"Oh, thanks Sam."

"Yep!"

I stood there, waiting for her to introduce me to Mr. Mystery Boy who was flirting with Sam. It made me feel like I should be protecting Sam. She's been hurt once, twice, probably more times, and I don't want it happening again.

She watched me, then realized, "Oh! Freddie, this is Adam. He's new here, and we met last period. He has science with us."

"Oh, cool." I said, nodding.

Sam looked between me and Adam, just nodding slowly, and it seemed awkward.

Adam looked a little awkward, too.

"Well…" Sam began, "Come on Freddie, let's walk to science."

"Okay."

I didn't not trust this guy. Sam seems to trust him, but she also trusted Bryce. Look what happened then. I felt this feeling in my stomach that got me nervous. Sam could be making another big mistake, and I had to protect her.

**Author's Note: Okay, hope you liked it! Please review! Ten reviews and you get an update!**


	7. Walk Home

**Author's Note: Thanks for the more than 10 reviews! I loved reading them! Thanks, keep it up! 10 reviews for this chapter and I'll continue! I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**(Sam's POV)**

I keep thinking I'm going to ask Freddie, but I don't. What am I going to say, "_Hey, Freddie, why were you acting all weird around Adam?_" Yeah, right. Well, I am Sam, so I can say whatever I want.

"Yo, Fredlumps, why were you acting all weird around Adam? You still are now!" I finally said, as we were walking to his apartment after school, with smoothies in our hands.

He glanced over to me, "What are you talking about?"

"Dude! You kept giving him a weird… look. Like that! Like what you are doing right now! You are doing it to me now! Stop!" I said, taking a step away from him, spreading my arms out with my smoothie in my hand as if I'm saying, "_What the chiz, dude!"_

"What weird look?"

"THAT one! Ugh! And you didn't even smile at him! Not a real one, anyway!"

"... What do you mean a real smile?" He asked, still in that mood.

"Like… that smile! That you are doing right now! When the corners of your mouth just, turn up in that nerdy, Freddie way, and your eyes are all happy, like that! And your eyebrows are all …. BLAH! Like, like that- why are you laughing at me?"

He started laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

His voice became a little bit more serious now, "Sorry, I'm just - well, it's just that…"

"Spit it out, Benson!"

"Well, since your old…erm, I just feel like—I don't know- I'm tired, and I don't feel too good." He said, unevenly, making his voice crack a little.

I looked at him, puzzled, "What?"

"I said I don't feel good."

He seemed like he was going to say something, and then changed his mind at the last minute, but I didn't think of it much, and let it go.

"Oh, well Carly has soup at her apartment, you should get some." I told him, taking giant steps over the cracks on the street for fun.

He chuckled, "How do you know?"

Now it was my turn to chuckle, "Seriously? I know where all the food is at the Shay's. The soup is either in the cabinet under the computer, or in Spencer's shower, next to the milk."

He looked at me like I was crazy, or maybe he was thinking it towards Spencer.

**(Freddie's POV)**

We walked two minutes in silence, when I finally decided I should just say it and get it out of the way.

"Sam… do you think that, you know, after what happened with Bryce…" My voice trailed off, and she looked at me, confused, and a little uncomfortable that I'm bringing it up again.

So I continued, "Well, what I'm _trying _to say is, don't you think that, um, what Bryce did to you, and you just feel comfortable around guys again, like, like, what if that kid…um…"

"Adam." She said, knowing I didn't remember the name, or I didn't want to say it.

"Yeah, him. Like, don't you still worry about, if it ends badly like it did with-"

"Okay, Freddie! Just because it happened _once_-"

"More than once." I interrupted.

"With _one_ person. Anyway, do you really think every guy is going to do that? No."

I sighed, knowing she was right, "Alright. But how are you like, over it?"

"Over what?" She frowned.

"_He hit you! He pushed you into the street when a car was coming! It hit you! Sam! _And you are acting like it never happened, like it's no. Big. Deal. While, here _I_ am worried for you! When does that happen!"

Then she punched me unexpectedly, "BENSON! I hit _you_ all the time right? Do _you_ think that whenever you get a girlfriend, _she_ will hit you?"

"But you're SAM! You always hit people! That's just you!"

Her face got red, and she stormed off to the Bushwell Plaza, but I doubted she was still going to my apartment. I just didn't know where she was going.


	8. Confusion

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! 10 for this chapter and you get an update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**(Sam's POV)**

I leaned on the rail of the fire escape, and the night's _coldness_ was giving me goose bumps, but I didn't really care.

Stupid Freddie.

The wind picked up, and I was even colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I was surprised to see a message from Carly.

_Hey Sam, can you come to my apartment? I feel really bad about the other day, and I want to apologize._

_ P.S. Spencer bought a new ham, if that will convince you to come._

_ ~Carly_

I stood there re-reading the text a few times, then decided that going was better than freezing.

I walked really slowly, but when I got to the door I knocked quickly, instead of my usual barging in. I knew it was highly possible that Freddie was looking through his peep hole right no-

The door behind me opened, and I turned around to see Freddie at his door.

I turned back around and knocked harder, but Freddie said, "Sam…?"

"No chiz." I murmured, mostly to myself.

"What are you doing at Carly's apartment? I thought you were in a fight."

I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry about before. Really. I won't be getting a lot of sleep just because I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings!" I shouted at him, "I don't _care_, I _know_ I am aggressive. You thought that hurt my feelings, nub?"

He didn't answer, and then the door opened, and I saw Spencer in his pajamas, looking at the argument between me and Freddork.

"Hey, Sam, Freddie." I walked into the apartment, and Freddie was still at his door, I didn't hear the door shut, or even move.

Spencer shut the door, and I stood in the middle of the main room, "Where's Carly?"

"Oh, she's changing. She just got out of the shower."

I looked at him confused, "But she texted me just a few minutes ago."

"Uh, yeah, she liked to text in the shower…?" He said, almost unsure of what he said.

"What? Then it would brea-"

I stopped short because I saw Carly's light blue, glittered phone on the counter in the kitchen.

"Isn't that Carly's phone?"

"…"

"You said she texted in the shower, which I knew that was a lie anyway."

"Um…"

"You sent that message!" I accussed him.

He murmured, "Dang, I gotta get better at hiding evidence." Mostly to himself, even though I could easily hear what he said.

I turned back around towards the door quickly to escape, "Wait!" Spencer yelled, and ran to block the door.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled at him.

"You and Carly have to make up from this stupid fight!"

"Well than _you_ get Carly to apologize to me, because it wasn't my fault." I folded my arms.

"I know. I agree with you, she was wrong… I'll get her." He said, sprinting halfway upstairs, then stopping, "Stay!"

I rolled my eyes, still debating whether to walk out the door.

I decided to stay, it's not like I was apologizing. That's always harder.

A minute later Spencer came down, grabbing Carly who's hair was wet, and was wearing a nightgown, a little higher than her knees, that was red with white hearts, with Hello Kitty on it. She was barefoot, with her stupid red nail polish.

When Carly was being pulled down the stairs, she was whining, "Spencer, I don't care about the annoying cat in the wall!-"

Then she noticed me standing in the middle of the room, with my arms crossed.

"Sam?" She asked, and Spencer let go of her arm.

I nodded, "Obviously."

"Wh-Spencer!" She glared at her brother.

"Carly, you have to apologize! You know you were wrong! You were telling me for ten minutes at dinner tonight! I could barely enjoy my spaghetti taco!"

She glared even more, and then turned back to me, then back to Spencer.

Spencer gave her the look, telling her to go ahead.

She sighed and Spencer brought us both to the couch, and then left to go upstairs.

We both sat there for a few awkward seconds, before Carly said, "Okay, Sam. Well, you heard Spencer say that I knew I was wrong, so I don't have to go over it. I'm sorry. I know there are some things that even best friends don't have to know about, I'm sorry, Sam."

She looked at me, hopeful, and sorry.

Ugh, she's my best friend. We could never stay mad at each other, so of course I said, "It's okay. I can imagine how you felt. I would be begging to know what's wrong, too. And I did promise no more secrets, and I _did_ break the promise. So I'm sorry, too."

She smiled, "It's okay, I understand why you broke the promise. Well, I actually don't, but-"

"I'll tell you why." She stared at me, waiting anxiously to know what's been up.

In the whole hour, I told her all about Bryce and what he did, the hitting, and the car, and Carly freaked out, just like Freddie. I smiled at the fact that Freddie cared just as much as Carly. I told her how I got angry, and how I've been talking to Freddie, and even about what happened before I came here. I couldn't help but let a tear slip, immediately followed by, "Sam! Are you crying?"

I looked at her and sighed, "I'm a mess. My life is a mess. I don't even know what to do."

She scooted closer, and hugged me, "About what?"

I hugged her, "Everything! Freddie basically told me that I should be scared of Adam! At first, I didn't think about it. But when I left him, I started wondering if he had a point."

Carly said, "Sam… I don't think that every guy is going to do that. I don't think most of them will!"

"That's what I said!"

"Or maybe… maybe, he's … jealous?"

"Carly, I just accepted your apology; don't make me get mad again."

"Okay," She laughed a little, "Sorry. What are you thinking?"

"I'm mad." I said, crying again.

"Freddie is just a little protective. He always has been, but you probably never really noticed."

I thought about that, and then shrugged, and wiped a tear, "I'm more mad at myself, or maybe just at no one. I don't know. I don't know who to blame."

"You blame Bryce. It's his fault you are all panicky about being harmed. But don't worry. It was just one guy that you already knew was dangerous. You know Adam is really nice, he even seemed nice, I was behind you in class."

I nodded, "Yeah, Adam is nothing like Bryce. He makes me realize that most guys are nothing like Bryce. But Freddie could be right. That's also why I'm mad."

"He just cares about you. Like I said, he can't help being protective. He's like his mother." She smirked.

"I guess."

"Are you mad at Freddie?"

"Not really."

"Are you gunna text him?"

"Nope." I smirked.

**(Freddie's POV)**

It's been an hour, and I still didn't get why Sam was at Carly's. They were in a fight.

My thoughts were interrupted by a text from Carly. I flipped it open:

_You scared Sam, Freddie! She was crying!_

I was shocked when I read that she was crying, or probably the first sentence. Sam was scared? She didn't even seem scared the day she _was_ pushed into the car. She just seemed to want to keep it a secret.

I wrote back:

_She was scared? She didn't even seem scared the day she was injured! But I'm still sorry. Tell her I said that please, I don't think she will answer._

A minute later I got her reply:

_Well, she was already scared. But then she met Adam, and she realized that many guys are nothing like Bryce. But then you talked to her! And she got nervous again! And I'll pass on the message._

I sighed, and didn't respond. So Sam thought of Adam first instead of me being nothing like Bryce. Thanks Sam, thanks. I still didn't like Bryce, but for some reason it's not because I think he will hurt Sam.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and you get a new chapter! **

** Also, this was the nightgown Carly was wearing:**

** .?v=1230692955000**

** P.S. Happy Speghetti Taco night! I made spaghetti tacos tonight and they were good? Did you guys?**


	9. Hate

**Author's Note: Okay guys first I wanna say that I loved all the comments! They are my motivation! Second, I seriously have to apologize for the typos from last chapter, and on the link to Carly's nightgown, too. So here it's is : **

**.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=4752457**

**Anyway, keep going with the comments I really love them and you guys! Haha, okay read and review please! 10 reviews you get an update? Sound fair? Thanks! Oh and for all those people out there panicking about Seddie in this story… don't worry. There will be Seddie. I promise you! And last night I finally figured out how this story is going to go from here! But I'm not sure how many chapter left… so keep your eyes opened for updates!**

**(Sam's POV)**

I laughed, "Wow, you're in a band?" Class was still in session, and we were supposed to be doing textbook work with our partner, but both Adam and I got bored on question #1.

"Yeah, I play drums." He smirked, drumming his fingers on the desk.

I never pictured myself with a guy in a band. Well maybe once, but I knew I had no chance. But this time I think it might work. And I was even going to take the chance, I was still trying to block out what Freddie said to me yesterday. He isn't dangerous. He isn't Bryce.

"Impressive." I joked, but still meaning it.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I _am_ awesome. Don't hold back."

"Okay, I'll admit, drumming is pretty hot." I said, still sounding sarcastic, but on the inside I was being honest.

He raised an eyebrow, and smirked. That darn smirk. "Yeah, I've been told." He laughed.

I shoved him playfully, and he grabbed my arm.

I looked up, and he spoke, "Hey, do you wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie after school?"

In my mind, I was screaming "_YES, YES!_" but in real life, "Yeah, sure, cool. Meet me at my locker."

He flashed his sparkling white teeth and me, "Cool. Will do."

Then the bell rang.

I waited for Carly, and Adam waved and said, "See you in science."

I waved to him, and when he left the class, I jumped in front of Carly, "Carls! Adam asked me to go to the Groovy Smoothies after school with him!"

Carly's eyes were filled with surprise, "Really? That's great."

"I know! He's so cute." I smirked.

She giggled, "Yeah, like mega cute! Lucky you."

I quickly thought back to the time when me and Carly both liked Shane, and it was trouble. But it's totally different this time. She just called him cute, no biggie. And we're not fighting over it, either.

She looked at me thinking about something, and said, "Oh, Sam. I don't like him, you can chill." She laughed.

I laughed with her, "I know, I know. Sorry, I just really think I like him."

She smiled, "See you later."

I nodded, and ran off to science. I didn't even stop at Freddie's locker, I've kinda been dodging him all day. I mean, part of me doesn't want to dodge him, but part of me doesn't want to talk to him.

**(Carly's POV)**

"Hey Freddie." I said, a little unfocused.

He looked at me, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. Wasn't paying attention, sorry. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just heading off to science. Have you seen Sam? I wanna talk to her."

"I think she went to catch up with Adam." I sort of rolled my eyes, not meaning to.

He looked at me, while putting his book away, "What's with the eye roll?"

I shrugged.

"You don't like Adam, either?"

"What? You don't like Adam? Why?"

"Well, I, I mean he seemed nice… I guess. I just-"

"Wait, you're being protective of Sam again! Stop!"

"No… no no no… well I'm not trying to. I mean, I can't help it! Carly! She got pushed in front of a car, and she was hit! Why are you so calm about it?"

"I'm… not. But, Adam is really nice. You should really meet him. He's great." I smiled. I remember meeting him this morning, Sam introduced me.

He eyed me, a little questioning, and then shook it off, "No. I don't want to meet him."

"What do you like Sam or something?" I joked, knowing nothing like that would ever happen.

He turned red, and I almost laughed, "No! Carly this is no time for jokes! I mean, I would act this way for anyone! I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Not just anyone. But you did it for Sam. Anyway, I think she might want you to just lay off, you know? She's fine, not every guy is gunna hurt her, and hit her, and push her."

He sighed, "I don't do it on purpose. I was raised by my mom!"

"Whatever. Are you going to be at my house after school?"

"Uh, sure. Sam going to be there?"

"Maybe a little later, she's going to the Groovy Smoothies with Adam." I wrinkled my nose, wishing I was the one going.

"What!"

I nodded.

Then the bell rang.

As I rushed to class, I was starting to realize that I was starting to have a crush on Adam, too.

Shoot.

**(Freddie's POV)**

Sam is going on a date with that guy! A date! After she's been hurt by Bryce! She actually agreed to it? Is she crazy? She isn't nervous at all! The last time I remember she went to the Groovy Smoothies is when she was slapped, and I found her after that. I shuddered at the memory, and sat down at my seat. I was a minute late, but no one really seemed to care, I'm sure most didn't even notice, including the teacher.

I took a seat behind Sam, who was sitting next to Adam. Which makes me sick, no matter how many times Carly will tell me that he's a nice guy. It was weird though, she said it in that weird, dreamy voice, and she mentioned it a few times. It might start girl drama that I just don't wanna get into.

"Alright class, today we are doing a lab. I am assigning partners for you, so listen up.

"Jacob and Kaela. Marina and Adam.-" When I heard Adam's name called with a girl that wasn't Sam, I was a little relieved, "Amanda and Alex. Samantha and Freddie. Anthony and Mitchelle. Gibby and Iyanna. Taylor and Stephanie. Okay, get together with your partner."

Sam turned her head to see me, slightly sighing, which made me feel worse.

She got up, and walked to the back table of the room, and I followed.

"Sam. I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't know how much it affected you, but apparently enough to get you to have second thoughts. I'm really sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. And I don't even care about what you said, because I'm going on a date later, and nothing is going to go wrong. Okay, and will you just lay off? Jeez!"

I shrugged, and put on my goggles, "Sorry. But, are you sure it's a good-"

"I said lay off! Could you not get involved with this! I mean, you sound like my mother! Worse than her, actually! It doesn't involve you, and I'm going to be alright. It's stupid for you to think that it won't! So just SHUT UP!"

I gawked at her, and then the teacher yelled, "SAMANTHA PUCKETT! DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE THIS ROOM?"

"YES!" She replied, throwing her hands in the air, "THIS KID IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! LET ME LEAVE ALREADY!"

"SAMANTHA, SIT DOWN!" The teacher shouted.

Sam fell back into the seat, and put her head on the desk, and her arms around her head.

"Sam? I'm sorry. I won't talk about it. Please talk to me!" I begged.

She sat up, and slammed her hands on the desk, her face red, and she was on the verge of tears, "SHUT UP FREDDIE! I HATE YOU!" She yelled, and grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the room, wiping her eyes.

My mouth was slightly open, and I looked to the teacher, who folded her arms. Then I looked to Adam, who was staring, shocked, and also worried. He disgusts me, that won't change.

"Freddie will you find where she ran off to please." She sighed, and sat back down to grade her papers.

I sighed, and left the room.

Sam has told me she hated me many of times, but she never actually meant it like this time.

**Author's Note: Okay, hope you liked it! 10 Reviews you get an update!**


	10. I Can't Believe I Ever Doubted it

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot! Also I'm really sorry I didn't update quickly! I've been really, really busy. Anyway, at least ten reviews and you get an update! P.S. I know the link wasn't working for Carly's nightgown, but it's now on my profile! Also you can find Sam's jeans from this chapter there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I ran into the girl's bathroom, and up to the mirror. My eyeliner was smudged a little, but I didn't bother fixing it.

I was so confused. I tried to just relax, and wanted all the stress to go away. I closed my eyes, but then heard the handle on the door turn, and my eyes snapped over and I lunged to block the door.

I had no idea who it was but she was _strong_!

After a few seconds after, the person behind the door won, and the door made me slid across the bathroom door. I scrambled to me feet, and into the closest stall. It was the handicap one.

The door already opened, but I quickly jumped onto the toilet seat, and stood there balancing, and completely grossed out.

"Sam?" The voice called, "I know you are in here, no other girl is that strong!"

I didn't answer, but that didn't stop Freddie from walking around, probably looking for my sneakers.

Ha! Well he won't find them-

Suddenly my foot slipped, and to stop it from going into the toilet bowl, and fell backwards onto the dirty floor.

Oh, great. Awesome. I still didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't hear…

"Sam!" Freddie looked under my stall, knowing it was me.

…

I lay on the floor, frowning at him.

"Come out of there!" He said.

I stood up and got out of the stall.

"What!" I crossed my arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just slipped off the toilet…" I said, brushing off my black and blue checkered skinny jeans.

"Oh, well I guess that, too. But I was talking about in class. You kind of almost cried there, and it's my fault."

"One: I wasn't crying. Two: You _should_ be. You don't realize that what you say really hurts me sometimes! I mean, I look strong on the outside, but the words get to me! And I'm confused! Okay? I don't know what to do!"

Freddie put his hands in his pockets, a frowned, "Well, I'm sure you know that your words hurt me sometimes, too, right? You've been doing it for years!"

I didn't talk. I knew that I've always called him a dork, and geek, and made fun of him, but I never really thought of what it did to him on the inside. Now I felt bad.

Freddie saw the look on my face, and sighed, "How about we both hug, and apologize, then it will be good again."

I looked at him, "That won't fix anything! I don't think anything you do, or say is going to fix anything, Freddie!" I crossed my arms.

"Sam, I don't mean to do this to you-"

"But you do! So, now I'm going to try ignoring it! I'm doing whatever I want to do!"

He looked at me, not knowing what to say, so he waited for me to speak.

"Nothing you tell me, or try to convince me is going to make me change my mind. I'm going on that date with Adam."

I could just tell he still thought it was a bad idea, but knew he shouldn't talk. Smart boy.

I walked to the door, and opened it, leaving.

"Sam! I-I…" The door already slammed so I couldn't hear him, and I didn't care about what he had to say.

A girl walked past me, and into the bathroom. I smiled, and a few seconds later I heard her scream.

I decided to ditch the rest of the period, I walked outside and sat on the bench. I even started my _homework_ to get my mind of things. I was going on that date with Adam. I wanted to, he wasn't a dangerous guy, he was really sweet.

_**(Adam's POV)**_

"Well, she's just got a lot of stress do deal with…" Carly told me, after Science ended.

I nodded, deciding not to ask what has her stressed, "Wow, you seem like a really good friend to her."

She smiled, "Best friends since the third grade. Web show stars for two years. So close, she walks into my apartment like she owns the place, well actually she started doing that by the forth visit." She laughed, and it sounded like music, then she smiled.

I smiled, "You know you have a really pretty smile."

The second I said it, I hoped this wouldn't be a problem. I mean, there are a lot of pretty smiles out there… I don't like Carly, I like Sam.

"Thanks!" She said, "You have lunch next, right?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Want to sit with me? I mean, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Tasha, and Wendy will probably be there, too, but that's your invitation." She giggled.

"Sure, I'm glad you asked, I ended up with that weird kid yesterday, umm… what's his name…oh yeah, Reuben?"

She scrunched her nose, and it made me smile, "Ew. Yeah, bad choice. Now he won't leave you alone."

I laughed, "I know, I've realized. I don't understand anything he says."

Carly walked up to her locker, "Yeah, well that's Reuben." She grabbed her lunch out of her locker, and closed it, "Where do you think Sam went? I'm getting worried, she never did that before."

"Yeah. Should we look for her?"

"Eh, lunch is next period. She will be there." She said, and grabbed my sleeve, pulling me to the cafeteria.

I grinned. This wasn't good, but why was I smiling?

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I got to lunch ten minutes late, to see Freddie talking to Gibby, Sasha talking to Wendy, and Carly talking to… Adam? Who was sitting opposite of her, so I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that hair anywhere.

I clenched my fist, but then quickly unclenched. Huh, I never knew I was the jealous type.

I laughed to myself, Carly's just talking to him, probably just let him sit with her because he would be stuck with Reuben, again.

She was just being her normal, kind person. Man, she was nothing like me.

I walked over to Carly and Adam smiling, "Hey guys!"

They both looked up wide eyed, blinked and they smiled. I figured it was because my mood changed from last period.

"Sam! Where have you been! Are you okay?" Carly asked standing up, and putting a hand on my arm.

I noticed Freddie look up from his conversation, but I looked back to Carly, "I'm fine."

Then I turned to Adam, "We're still on for smoothies, right?"

Adam looked up to glance at Carly for a quick second, but ignored it, "Oh, yeah, definitely! Why wouldn't we be?"

"Great!" I said, smiling.

And then looked up to Carly, "Do you wanna come to?"

My smile dropped, and I looked at Carly. Why would he want Carly to come? I mean, I don't really mind, but this is a date! She better say no, she knows that I've been excited about this date; I've been talking about it a lot.

"Really? Sure!" The brunette said.

…

I sighed, "Alright, I have lunch detention in a few minutes, so I'll see you later."

Adam looked disappointed, "Oh, okay. Meet me at my locker." He winked at me.

I smiled. So he really does like me. Ugh, I don't even know why I was doubting that. I looked at Carly, who smiled and waved at me.

"Okay, bye guys!" I smiled, and walked off to Mr. Howards.

** Author's Note: Okay, sorry for not writing in forever (you know, a week… haha) anyway, I hope you liked it! Review please? 10 and you get an update! And I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews! And I can't wait for iStart a Fanwar tonight! I'm watching it with my friends in our pajamas with popcorn and everything! We are very serious about our Seddie. Well, not really, but we are all Seddie fans. I know there is going to be Seddie tonight! Who else is watching?**


	11. Regret

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the A**_**MAZING**_** reviews you guys all rock! And I'm sorry I don't update as much. Every weekend about. Okay you know how it is, 10 reviews and you get an update 'kay thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

(Sam's POV)

I laughed, "Yeah, I came up with the _Messing with Lewbert_ bit. But usually Carly and I come up with the others together."

I sipped my smoothie. Carly had to run back to her apartment first before coming here. She mumbled something like, "_Darn Spencer and his mosquito zapper, now there's a whole in the stupid wall…. Well at least the cat can get out now…"_

He smiled, "Messing with Lewbert is my favorite, just like you're my favorite on the show."

I smiled, and I think I just _blushed_. Jeez.

"Thanks."

He nodded, and sipped his smoothie.

"I wonder where Carly is. She didn't come back yet, I should give her a call."

I patted my pocket, and then remembered Mrs. Brigg's took it to her office, and I forgot to pick it up at the end of the day.

I groaned, "I forgot to pick it up from Mrs. Brigg's office."

I guess no contacting Carly.

"Oh," He took out his phone and pushed buttons, "I'll give her a call, then."

I clenched my fists again, angered because her has Carly's cell number, and angry because I'm jealous. I've always hated those girls that get jealous over this stuff, but now that's what I'm doing, and it's so annoying.

_Unclench, Sam, unclench and be cool._

"Oh, you have her number?" I said with slight annoyance.

He noticed my tone, and put a hand on my arm, and I immediately calmed.

"I'm sorry, I've never been like this, ever."

He smirked, "Nah, it's totally fine, and it's pretty cute, too." He laughed, and then leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I raised my eyebrows, and then smiled, and he called Carly.

"I'm gonna call her outside. Be back in a sec."

"Wait… why outside?" I wondered.

"Oh, uh, it's just better reception." He held the phone to his ear and walked outside.

I shrugged, and sat down to sip my smoothie.

"Would you like to buy a sweat potato on a stick?" T-Bo asked quickly and loudly right next to my ear, making me jump.

"What? No."

"Are you sure? They're extra sweet."

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

"Well, someone's a grouchy ladybug."

I ignored the last part, and sipped my smoothie.

I glanced outside, and saw Adam smiling and motioning his hands on the phone as if she was right there in front of her.

I frowned, I didn't know they we already good friends. But who can blame him, she's a pretty likeable person. Everyone is friends with Carly, she's pretty popular.

A minute later Adam walked back in, "Hey, Sam. Carly's going to be here soon, her brother accidently killed a cat in the wall?" He said, smiling but had that weird _'her brother seems… interesting_' look.

I laughed, "Alright, I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Yeah, 2 and a half smoothies will do that to you.

"Okay, hurry back, we have to finish our date." He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

Date. Still made my smile.

I walked into the average, pretty unsanitary bathroom. T-Bo needs to get this cleaned.

If I was a _normal _girl on a date, I would be putting on lip gloss and fixing my makeup and hair. But since I am _Sa_m, I have to take a wazz.

I washed my hands with the cheap, weird smelling soap.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my orange and red striped shirt with red shirt with a weird pattern on it, and my plain jeans and black converse my mom bought me, but then I splattered it with paint because I thought it was too boring.

I walked up to the hand dryer, and waited like a whole _entire_ minute for my hands to dry, because it was too slow.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, but then my hair got caught in my earring.

"Great." I mumbled, and tried to untangle it.

They weren't even hoop earrings, how can they get this tangled?

I finally got it a minute later, and then realized I've been in here for like five minutes, so I quickly combed my hair with my fingers and opened the door.

I froze when I saw Adam lip locking with my traitor brunette friend.

I quickly hid behind the wall, feeling like crying.

I was hurt, I was angry, I was sad, upset, stupid, and mostly regretting.

Freddie was right, I should be careful of being hurt again.

Sure it wasn't physically hurting, but I was hurting on the inside, a lot.

I regret not listening to Freddie. I regret yelling at him to back off, I regret being angry with him, and I regret going on a date with Adam.

I didn't realize I was on the verge of tears and hyperventilating.

And _Carly_. How could she do this to me? We were best friends! Now she's… she's _kissing_ Adam! She knew I liked him, but I guess a very small part of me had a feeling she liked him, too. And know I know that's true, because she's kissing my date. My almost boyfriend, let's call it that.

I kicked the wall, pretending it was Carly and Adam. Better to let the anger out now.

Believe it or not, now the only person I wanted to talk to was Benson.

I pushed myself off the wall, and stormed through the Groovie Smoothie.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Carly was sitting at the table next to Adam, looking at me.

"Sam!" Carly said jumping up from her seat, excitedly.

I ignored her and didn't stop.

I saw Adam stand up, too.

Carly followed me, "Sam, what's wrong?"

I said nothing, and pushed the door open.

Leaving Carly standing and Adam a few feet behind her.

**(Freddie's POV)**

I was washing the dishes, with the thick rubber gloves my mom makes me where because "dishes are one of the most dangerous household items, Freddie!"

I was wearing my school sweatpants that say '_Ridgeway_' on them, and my plain white t-shirt.

I wasn't planning to go anywhere, which was why I was dressed as if I was going to watch a movie and go to sleep.

My mom was at work, like she usually is at this time.

My iPod was in the dock on the counter, so I barely heard the doorbell ring.

It was followed by several loud bangs on the door.

"I'm COMING!" I yelled, wiping my hands on the towel.

I yanked open the door, expecting my new 'nerd junk' or so Sam calls it.

But instead of the normal, chubby delivery guy, there was a red, puffy eyed Sam.

I let out a faint gasp, but then it took a second to realize that she was mad at me, "Sam?"

She blew her hair hanging over her eyes, "You were… right."

My eyes widened, and I slowly opened the door more for her to come in.


	12. Messed Up

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the generous reviews guys! Love them! 10 more you get another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: 'Kay so I don't own iCarly or anything that you recognize…. Thanks.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

Please don't be hurt again, _please_ don't be hurt again. I begged in my head.

I didn't know what to say to her.

She brushed past me, and went right to my kitchen.

I looked at her curiously, and she looked into a few cabinets until finding a hot cocoa mix, and then searched in another cabinet finding my mom's _#1 Mom_ mug.

She ripped the hot cocoa mix open with her mouth and pours it into the mug.

I walked over, "Okay, what happened?" I finally asked, worried.

She didn't look up; she just went to the instant hot water to fill up the cup.

"Do you got any mini marshmallows?"

"What?"

"Or any marshmallows… or are you not allowed eating them?" She said, teasing.

"Okay, stop. Stop… trying to avoid this."

She took a sip of hot cocoa, not looking up at me, and then spitting it into the sink.

"… Sam, it's hot." I told her.

"Huh, I didn't notice."

She was about to take another sip, "Don't take another sip!"

She shrugged.

"Ugh, Sam! You're avoiding this again!"

She put her (my mom's) mug down, and walked up to me, "It's not what you think. He didn't physically hurt me."

I sighed in relief, but still not completely relieved.

"He was kissing C-another girl." She looked at the ground.

I widened my eyes. That jerk, but I didn't trust or like him from the start.

She quickly added, "And… you don't have to tell me that 'you tried to tell me' and 'I told you so' I already feel bad enough."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch, "I wasn't going to."

She sighed, "I know."

"Can you start from the beginning?" I asked, and she leaned back on the couch, her shoulder touching my shoulder.

I was too angry at Adam to pay attention to it, that jerk was going to get it.

Oh jeez, I'm turning into Bad Boy Benson, but he still deserved it.

"Well, I went on my date with Adam, and Carly was running late. We had smoothies, and talked and stuff, and he kissed me on the cheek…" She sighed, and looked angry, "And then I went to the bathroom, and when I came back I saw her kissing _another girl_."

Not worrying about how Sam would react, I put my comforting arm around her shoulder. I noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. It made me so mad; I've never seen Sam like this.

"Sam…" I whispered, not knowing what to say.

"And I don't get it! I will always end up getting hurt in the end."

"Not always… Sam." I said, rubbing her shoulder.

"No, it always will. I am the one who gets hurt, and _Carly_ is _always_ the one who gets the stupid happy relationship."

She said _Carly_ almost in disgust.

Then I put the pieces together, "Wait… was Carly the one who-"

She started crying, "Carly _kissed_ Adam! And he kissed back! Or maybe it was the opposite way around but it doesn't matter! They both betrayed me! I never wanna see them again!" She shouted through sobs.

I pulled Sam into my, and she curled into me, calming down. I felt her sigh.

"You have me." I reassured her, hoping; actually knowing, that she won't reply back with a joke that will hurt my feelings.

She sniffled, "You're a good friend. You've always been one. Even though I've been rotten to you. You've been one of my best friends. Even when I'm mean to you, you are still good to me. And I can't explain how much that means, or how bad I feel. I'm always a rotten friend." She said, through the sobs again.

I pat her shoulder, "You are my best friend, too."

We didn't say anything for the next minute, I was thinking of what I was going to tell her next, and then I said, "Okay you can hear my story now."

She looked up, and I started, "When I found out that _Bryce_ hurt you, you wouldn't believe the anger I felt towards the jerk, Sam. I was angry at what he did. He hurt you, and that hurt me. And then when you moved on like it wasn't a big deal, I was surprised, and I felt… well protective. You met Adam, and I hated that guy since the day I saw him with you. The whole time, half of me might have felt protective of you, like I had to watch out and make sure you don't get but the other half, I think I was just… I can't believe I'm saying this… jealous."

**(Sam's POV)**

Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah … what? !

I sat up. Freddie Benson was jealous. I had to get this all understood.

Freddie Benson, the boy I've cause physical and emotional pain to for as long as I've known him, is jealous?

What maybe I had this wrong.

"Jealous about what…?" I asked, slowly.

He looked up, blushing, "I don't know."

"Dude. Tell m_eeee_!" I complained and fell into him.

He laughed, "I don't know. I kind of just started to realize it. That I was jealous of Adam… I was wondering why I was getting all protective." He leaned back into the couch, staring at the blank TV.

I laughed nervously, but didn't say anything.

"I didn't _mean _to like you… I can't help it! And I don't know why after all these years; I never actually realized that your eyes … anyway, I'm stupid. Err, okay. I'm glad you're okay-ish. Not injured."

I tapped him on the shoulder, and as her turned I quickly kissed him.

I'd say it was 2 seconds, before I pulled away, and blinked.

Shoot, _why_ did I do that? I have _major _issues. Since when do I kiss guys when I feel bad for them. I don't even ever feel bad for guys! So then why did I do it-?

I laughed real nervously and stood up and ran out of the apartment. I didn't know what to do, so yep, I just ran out. Exactly how it would be if I was in one of those romantic drama TV shows.

My life is so messed up.


	13. Why

**Author's Note: Okay here's the usual: Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot! I love reading them, and I love you guys for reading and reviewing! 'Kay, so you got it? Alright, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anything you recognize. **

**(Sam's POV)**

I slammed the door of his apartment shut, and almost knocked on Carly's door, before remembering that she kissed Adam. Traitor best friend.

Who am I supposed to tell my story to now? I sighed.

I walked outside onto the fire escape, which is where I always seem to go when I have no one to go to.

It's my thinking spot.

There are no chairs back here, so I sat against the wall and took out my iPod and put it on my lap to play out loud.

Of course, _Running Away_ played, but I decided not to change it for whatever reason I really didn't want to think about right now.

For some reason, the lyrics are yelling in my ear.

Shut up, shut up, shut up. I get it, I keep running away from the stupid good things.

Maybe… I kissed Freddie 'cause….

I liked him, too?

Or maybe… I kissed Freddie 'cause…

I felt bad for him, or maybe he was just annoying me, and being nubish.

I wish I could pretend it was number 2, but I honestly think its number one…

I never thought this day would come… ever. Me and Fredward. Eh… so I guess our little couple name is _Sedward_. Ha. Cute… not really that was sarcasm.

Jeez, I think all the fat cakes I had last night are getting to me. I can't believe I just almost convinced myself I liked Freddie.

That will happen the day pigs fly, the day Mrs. Benson decides to let Freddie wear open toed shoes, or decides to stop giving him tick baths. So basically, what I'm saying is I will never like Freddie.

And this is the part where my conscience pops in all, "_Oh no, you don't like him, of course not. You loooove him!"_

But that didn't happen, like I actually wanted it too.

I wanted to be convinced that I like Freddie, but I also wanted to be convinced that it would never happen because we've always got each other annoyed at each other, and teased each other, and I wanted it to stay like that, because that's what we do, and I like that way.

I like when he fights back, and stands up for himself. I guess I've always liked that; it was always cute… in a geeky way of course.

He was a geek. A dork. A nerd. A nub. A boy. A mammas boy. A technololoser.

That I love.

…

What?

**(Freddie's POV)**

Well, I didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't that.

The kiss, I mean, not her leaving my house… that was kind of expected.

She kissed me. Sam Puckett. Did not expect that.

I don't know why she did that, though. I don't _think_ she likes me like I like her.

I mean, of course I liked when she kissed me, but did she really mean it? Or was it just one of those things that girls do to shut guys up or feel bad for them.

Well now I don't know what to think.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get one in before the weekend ends, or else I wouldn't have time during the week! So 10 reviews for an update! Thanks!**


	14. Better this way

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Love love LOVE them! Keep it up! 10 reviews for an update! And I said I could only update on weekends because I'm so busy, but I don't have homework today because of a field trip tomorrow, so I'm doing what I love to do! So thanks for reading and sticking with this story! Read and review!  
**

** Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… 'Kay, bye.**

**(Freddie's POV)**

I sat down at my desk, which was right next to Sam's, but she wasn't here yet.

What am I supposed to do, pretend that she never kissed me? We are too good friends to just, not talk about it. Besides, knowing Sam, I'm sure she will yell at me for it at some random time. And when I say yell at _me_ for it, I mean she probably _will_ find some way to blame me.

I suddenly saw Sam walk in, wearing her black skinny jeans, and green shirt with a dinosaur eating a building on it.

I smiled a little, and she waved a little, before walking to her seat. I sighed.

The bell rang, and our incredibly boring teacher started telling us to get ready for our test this period.

I almost forgot about it. I grabbed my pen, and she handed us the test.

I was a few questions into the test, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out, and read it underneath my desk.

_Text Message from: Sam-_- :_

_ Hey. What's #1_

I rolled my eyes, and looked her way; she was doodling on her paper. From the look of it, I think she was drawing a really fat Santa stuck in the chimney, and she didn't fill in anything on her test. Well, I'd rather this than her ignoring me. So this is good.

_I'm not helping you cheat!_ I typed back.

Back to the test.

Okay, B, C, C, D, B, A, D, A-

My phone vibrated again.

_Nub - _-. –Sam._

I was tempted to text: _But you love me_.

But no way was I going to do that, she doesn't even like me, and I really do wish I didn't like her. It's not really a good thing when you like your best friend, but they don't feel the same. Besides, I don't want to ruin our friendship with it. So, I just have to get myself to stop liking her aggressive ways, her long, blonde curls, sparkling blue eyes, ridiculously funny sense of humor, how she doesn't care what people say about her… not that they ever dare to. And when they do she will stand up for hers- I pinched my arm.

I shoved my phone into my pocket, and went back to my test.

Of course, two minutes later I received another text: _Hey. What's #2?_

I frowned, and wrote: _Sam! Didn't you study at all?_

She texted back saying_: No. Do you know me at all?_

I smirked, and finished my test. I knew I got an A.

**(Sam's POV)**

I was glad things weren't made awkward. Actually, things can never be awkward with my and Freddie. Not even after our first kiss, I still tortured him and acted like it didn't happen. Kinda like now.

Except part of me didn't even want it to go back to normal, but the other part did.

I really didn't know what I wanted. We've been friends forever. Well it kinda started out enemies… then went to frenemies….. then friends….. then best friends. And it should stay that way, because that's how it's supposed to be. Sam bullies Freddie, Freddie fights back, they both argue happily ever after; not, Sam kisses Freddie, Freddie kisses back, and they both live happily ever after! No!

Okay, I should just tell him that I didn't mean anything with the kiss, just to make it all clear.

The bell rang, and I grabbed my backpack and got up, quickly gasping when I walked into Frednub himself.

"Ooh, sorry Sam." He said, grabbing my arm to make sure I don't fall backwards, but quickly let go.

"'t's alright." I mumbled.

We walked towards the door, "You okay?" He asked.

I blurted out, "I didn't mean to kiss you."

He looked at me confused, "Yeah, I'm sure you just slipped while sitting on my couch and your lips landed on mine."

I shoved him, "I don't like you."

"Okay."

"I think you're a nub."

"I know." He said, walking out the door towards his locker, I followed.

"And a dork."

"Yeah."

"I just felt bad for you."

"Okay."

"You are really annoying."

"Uh-huh."

"Will you stop that?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. Anyway, I hate the way you wear stripes all the time." I continued trying to convince him that I didn't like him.

"Okay."

I thought he said he'd stop? I was annoyed.

"And why do you always do that with your hair? It'll look so much better if you just let it hang down instead of having your mom do it for you."

He smirked, "Uh-huh."

"And you always walk around talking your stupid tech talk. It's so stupid." I told him.

"Alright."

"Stop with that!" I said.

"Yeah, okay, continue with the things that you like about me." He said, joking.

I frowned, "Did I not make it clear that I was insulting you?"

"Okay."

"Anyway, I think it's stupid how you never say the one when you countdown until we start. I mean, I thought you are supposed to be smart, learn to count!"

He lightly chuckled, "Yeah."

"And you always say these dorky things like, 'flabbergasted' and what not. I mean, _really_? _Who_ says that?"

"Oh, yeah, okay."

"And that's why I don't like you."

I looked at him, and he looked at me.

He shrugged, and nodded.

I stared at him, waiting him to say I full sentence instead of "Okay, yeah, alright, uh-huh."

But he didn't say anything; he just leaned in and kissed me. _Kissed_ me! _Again!_ What was this! ?

Whatever it was I most definitely was enjoying this, I guess this is how it's supposed to be.

I kissed back, and I could hear the faint people gasping and whispering around us.

I put my arms around this neck, and he put his hands around my waist.

A few seconds later he pulled away, and I looked up to him, and then to all the people forming around us watching, one of them being Carly, and I think I saw Gibby with his jaw dropped there, too.

… Awkward?

Freddie turned to the crowd, "Hi?"

Everyone awkwardly waved, and walked away.

I smiled, "Okay, maybe they were all the good things about you. But I bet you would look hot without having your hair all _did_ up"

He chuckled.

"I'm still going to harass you like I always do."

"I know…"

"You know?"

"Yeah, that's something that will never change. And I don't want it to."

I smirked, "I'm going to Spanish, later."

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

I was a very happy girl right now.

**Author's Note: Yay! I was wondering when I was going to get around to this. I hope you guys liked it! I think there will be one more chapter, just to explain Carly's reaction, iCarly fans' reaction, Mrs. Benson's reaction. Everyone's reaction… haha. Oh, and when Sam said she liked Freddie's hair without being all did up, there's a picture on my profile to show what it looks like normal. It's a pretty awesome picture, I love it! Anyway, one last chapter! I'm going to miss writing this.**


	15. Oh man, not the romantic mush!

**Author's Note: LAST CHAPTER! I'll miss coming up with new chapters! Look out for more of my stories, though! I think I need to put Spencer in more, because he's awesome and he was only in this story once! (Twice including this chapter, actually) I'd like to thank you guys so much for sticking with the story and reviewing, you are the best! Enjoy the last chapter you will see how Carly and Sam end up, friends or not? Carly and Adam… together or not? Everyone's reactions… surprised, happy, sad, expecting, angry, read to find out!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I can assure you.**

_(Carly's POV)_

I had to find Sam; I am the worst best friend _ever! _She won't talk to me, put I just want to tell her that I feel guilty, and I'm not going to see Adam again.

I rounded the corner to my locker where I expected to see Sam.

Well, she was there… with Freddie, and they were _kissing._

KISSING. Crazy, right? I was so shocked, I bulged my eyes probably looking like a freak. Has the world gone crazy? This is INSANE, impossible, unbelievable, shocking. Everyone around me noticed to and stared, but it looked like Sam or Freddie didn't notice what so ever.

Aww… I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! They're just too darn cute! I never thought this day would come! They hated each other, so of course they end up together. It's science (maybe math?)

Suddenly, Sam pulled apart, and she quickly noticed the crowd. Her face flushed, "Hi?"

I couldn't help but smile, too bad she won't forgive me, even though she _does_ seem to be over Adam… definitely.

I walked away, as well as everyone else.

When I was out of my excited mood, I sighed. I'm still such a bad friend.

I dialed Sam's number, it rang twice before she picked it up.

"Yes?" She asked when she picked up.

"Sam! Sam, you have to listen to me!"

"Don't tell me that _he kissed you, and you didn't kiss him_, 'cause I've heard that before." She said, annoyed, like she was about to hang up the phone right now.

My heart almost broke hearing that, even though I knew Sam's had a bad past with boyfriends. Good thing she has a trustworthy one now.

"No, no, no. Um, can you meet me by my locker?" I asked.

She sighed, "Whatever."

_Two minutes later_

Sam shows up at my locker, her hands in her pocket.

"Sam, listen, I'm really, really, really, really-"

"I don't have all day, Shay." She snapped.

"Sorry. But, I'm really sorry. I know I'm the worst best friend or maybe ex- best friend now, and I know I'm a traitor, and worst of all I know that you liked Adam, but I went for him anyway. And I know you won't want to be my friend anymore, and I don't blame you. But I just wanted to let you know that I will always feel guilty of this, and I feel absolutely positively horrible. I feel so bad, I never want to see Adam again, and I'm a horrible friend, and you didn't do anything to deserve this, so I –I'm just really, incredibly sorry!"

Sam stared at me, then down, "Do you know how much it hurts when your best friend steals the guy you like? I'll give you a clue: A LOT."

"I know! I'm sorry! That feeling of guilt just gets stronger and stronger, soon I might just explode, Sam!"

"And do you know how I feel about you always getting the perfect guys, and I always end up a heart broken girl, on the couch all day watching Girly cow, eating meat balls… not out on a happy little date with a guy I like. That doesn't happen."

My eyes started to water, "Sam, you are my best friend! I wish I knew this about you; you are making me feel like I don't know half the things about you! I feel awful, and I never knew you felt like this!"

Sam looked up, and she went from angry, to concerned, "Stop crying. I have someone I can trust now."

I let out a breath, and smile just a little, "Freddie."

She smiled, "Yeah. Who knew, huh."

I smiled, "I'm really glad, Sam."

She nodded, "Me too."

"Do you believe me when I say how bad I feel?" I asked, hopefully.

She thought for a minute, "Yeah. And you should."

"I know. I'm a bad person."

I heard her lightly chuckle, and I looked at her.

"No, you're not. And I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

I ran up and hugged her tightly, and she hugged back.

"Want to come to my house after school?"

"Okay." Sam smiled, "I want to see Spencer's reaction."

"Reaction to what?"

"Me and my new boyfriend." She smirked.

I smiled, "Still can't believe it. Who knew…"

"Who knew…"

**(Freddie's POV)**

I think my grin was plastered on my face since I kissed Sam, my _girlfriend_. Do you know how long it took me to convince myself that it really happened? Four and a half hours.

"Still grinning I see…" Carly said to me, and I heard Sam laugh next to me.

We were walking up to Carly's apartment. Carly and Sam made up; you can't keep two best friends separated.

"Sorry." I said.

"Dweeb." Sam said, a nudged me.

I rolled my eyes, and I grabbed her hand.

Carly unlocked the door, "Spencer I'm home!"

"Hey kiddo, -"He said, and hit his head on his sculpture he was working inside, "Augh! Ouch…"

He came out, and his hair had white paint in it.

"Oh, you and Sam made up?" He asked, trying to find something to wipe his hands on, he went with his pants.

"Yes, we did!" Carly said happily.

"Cool," suddenly Spencer's eyes focused on me and Sam's hands together, then looked up, "Lose a bet?"

I laughed, "No, Sam and I are dating."

Spencer bulged his eyes, but then a second later he said, "No, you're joshing me. 'Kay, who wants a snack!"

Sam spoke up, "Moi!"

"Surprise, surprise!" Spencer said, and went into the fridge and pulled out purple grapes.

Sam grabbed a grape, and with a mouth full said, "No really, actually, I love Freddie."

I smiled, she never said it, and neither have I, but I love her, too.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, so what was the bet?"

"You don't believe me?" Sam asked.

Spencer laughed, "That's the craziest thing you guys ever said, and the worst lie, too."

Without a warning, Sam grabbed my collar with one hand, and pulled me down to kiss her.

Of course I did, and it was interrupted by the sound of choking.

Sam pulled away, and we both looked to see Spencer choking on a grape.

When he finally stopped, he said out of breathe, "Seriously?"

**(Sam's POV)**

Freddie walked up to his door, and I said, "Ha! This is going to be so funny!"

Freddie looked at me, "How?"

"You mom is going to flip out! Watching _that_ is better than cable."

Freddie rolled his eyes, and he opened the door to his house, "Mom?"

"Yes, Freddie?" His mom came out of the kitchen, "What is _that_ doing here?"

"Hey, yo, Mrs. Benson?" I said.

She looked at me.

"I'm dating your precious son."

Freddie looked down at me, "Sam!"

He smiled, and Mrs. Benson flipped out.

"WHAT? FREDDIE WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU! YOU TORTURE HIM ALL THE TIME, AND DON'T ACT LIKE A VERY NICE YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE LYING!"

Freddie cut in, "Uh, actually mom, it's true."

"_NO! _ I'm not letting you date this! You are not allowed! Now go to your room, and get ready for your tick bath, honey."

"You can't decide who I can and can't date, mom. Sorry, but we are dating and you can't change it." Freddie told her, and shrugged.

Mrs. Benson gasped, "FREDDIE! Do you really want to date Samantha! ?"

"Yeah, mom. I love her."

Mrs. Benson gasped for the second time.

"WHAT!"

This time Freddie pulled _me_ into a surprise kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we both pulled away because Mrs. Benson didn't respond, we realized it was because she was passed out on the ground.

Sam turned to Freddie, "So, you love me, too?" She said grinning.

Freddie smiled, "Yeah, I do."

**(Nobody's POV)**

"And to finish up this iCarly, I have a special announcement to make."

Sam looked at Carly confused, because this wasn't planned.

"For all of you guys _still_ taking team Seddie or Creddie, well the debate is over because Seddie wins." Carly rushed at the end, and Sam quickly shoved her.

"What? No… not true. We still hate each other." Sam said walking closer to the camera.

"Oh, just admit it Sam." Carly said, and Sam folded her arms.

Freddie didn't say anything, he just watched Sam, and kept throwing annoyed glares at Carly, who ignored them.

Finally Sam admitted to the world, "_Alright,_ but I'm doing this so the whole Creddie and Seddie thing will be done, 'cause it will get annoying when people are still going crazy over Creddie and Seddie when I'm actually dating him. So listen up, because I'm not repeating myself, but feel free to rewind a hundred times, I can't stop you, anyway-"

"Sam, can you hurry, we're running out of time." Carly smirked.

Sam stepped closer to the camera and smirked her Sam smirk, "Freddie and I are happily in love, goodbye!"

"Not without you guys kissing!" Carly said.

"Okay, now you are going overboard Shay!" Sam frowned.

Carly pouted, but then it turned into a smile, "Well, I guess that's it for this iCarly!"

**Later that night in the iCarly Studio…**

"Rock paper scissors and shoot!" Freddie and Sam said together.

Sam got a rock, and Freddie got paper, "Ha! I won!" Freddie said.

"No, I did!"

"No, paper covers rock, Sam."

"Okay, how about you go over there and defend yourself with this paper, while I throw a big rock at you!" Sam argued.

Freddie frowned, "Okay, you win. But can we do something else?"

Sam complained, "Aw man, not the romantic dating stuff!"

Freddie smiled, and without warning Sam quickly kissed him passionately on the bean bag chair.

She could feel him smile, and he pulled her waist for her to sit next to him.

A few minutes later Freddie pulled away, "You know, I _never_ thought I would be kissing you. I'm still trying to understand it."

Sam grinned, "Same with you, but you will always be my nerd... my nerd that I will still tease, and trip, and poke randomly during tests… but they will always be followed by a kiss."

Freddie shrugged, "I'd expect nothing less."

Sam suddenly shoved Freddie off the beanbag chair, and only the chair and she made herself fall on top of him.

Sam smiled, "Love you."

Freddie chuckled, "Love you more."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Here comes the mushy romance stuff."

Freddie pulled her down to kiss him.

**Author's Note: Okay, it is finally **_**over**_**. I'm happy and sad. I'll miss it, but I'm excited to start another Seddie fanfiction. I love SEDDIE. REVIEW!**


End file.
